Soulage moi
by KarnagePhoenix
Summary: "Tu sais, maintenant que tu les as tuées, va falloir que t'en payes le prix Captain, déclare-t-il simplement. - Tien donc, je suis pas trop du genre à rembourser mes dettes tu sais, et que veux-tu ? - Soulage moi." Two shot, avec lemon dans le second chapitre, Kidd et Law sont en mer depuis trop longtemps...
1. Chapter 1

_Bien le bonjours, chers lecteurs. Je vous présente mon two shot. C'est mon premier lemon, enfin, ce sera mon premier lemon lorsqu'il sera écrit. Pour l'instant je vous laisse avec ce premier chapitre, parce que je ne suis pas de ces auteurs qui balance leur lemon comme ça, sans situation ni intrigue au préalable. Perverse oui, mais avec un minimum d'histoire quand même !_

_Disclaimer:_ _ Evidemment rien n'est à moi, les personnages appartiennent à Oda. _

_Rating :__ M Parce que de un, Eustass et law ils sont du genre crus, et de deux, y'aura un lemon._

_Paring:  Kidd/Law. Moi aussi ce couple me fait baver.  
_

* * *

_Une île du Shin Sekai, dans un bar._

Quelle était donc la probabilité pour que je me retrouve sur cette île estival au même moment qu'un autre supernova ? Même si je suis loin d'être doué en calcul, ces chances étaient quasi inexistantes. Pourtant je me retrouve bien là, dans un bar miteux où des brigands de pacotilles se saoulent comme ils peuvent, et j'écoute la conversation de deux jeunes filles, ma foie plutôt agréables à regarder, voir carrément bien foutues, qui font l'éloge d'un pirate qu'elles avaient croisé quelques instants plus tôt.

« Il a une prime élevé ! Plus de cent millions de Berrys ! expliquait l'une d'elle, visiblement en admiration.

- Oui, et surtout, il est vraiment beau, tu as vu son air je-m'en-foutiste ? C'est vraiment classe, renchérit l'autre.

- Olala, quel dommage que les meilleurs soient toujours des pirates…

- Enfin il y a tout même mieux, n'exagère pas, en plus les cernes qu'il a aux yeux gâche un peu son style !

- Oh moi je trouve que ça complète parfaitement son image : le beau médecin un peu sado-maso sur les bords » soupire une dernière fois la jeune fille, un air rêveur sur le visage.

« C'est pas plutôt toi la maso ma chérie ? Tu fantasmes sur un pirate Lucia ! » rigola alors son amie se moquant gentiment d'elle.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'en entendre plus… Ces commérages me dégoutent, mais ils m'ont appris une chose, l'autre chirurgien a accosté sur l'île. Impossible de me tromper, un pirate dépassant le million de Berrys ? Des cernes ? Un médecin sadique ? Faut pas être stupide pour savoir de qui ces deux greluches parlaient. Fais chier, et dire que je comptais passer deux trois jours tranquilles ici, je vais devoir me coltiner ce chirurgien à l'humour douteux et aux fausses bonnes manières…

« Captain ? Ca va pas, t'as l'air contrarié, me lance alors Killer qui m'observe.

- Nan, on va avoir de la concurrence, devine qui a mis pied à terre ici en même temps que nous ?

- Qui ça donc ? Des marines ?

- Nan, l'aut' fêlé de Trafalgar…

- Bein, au moins t'vas pouvoir te distraire un peu, commence-t-il, ça fait quelques semaines que tu fais rien, un peu d'animation ça fait pas de mal. »

Je le regarde avec un air mauvais, il est tombé sur la tête le Killer ? Depuis quand je suis censé apprécier ce rat ? Je grogne avant de finir ma bouteille de rhum d'une traite, et puis je quitte cette taverne en ruine, seul. Je déambule dans les rues pavées et noires de monde à cette heure-ci. Normal à quatorze heure. Plusieurs échoppes sont ouvertes et je repère des trucs intéressant, un vieux pistolet qui semble dater de plus d'une décennie. Je le trouve classe, je l'achète, ou plutôt, je me l'approprie sans rien débourser après que le vendeur m'ai reconnu. Ca a du bon d'avoir une tête de démon, je jubile à cette pensée et un vilain sourire orne mon visage. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle je suis devenu pirate. Libre, rien ne vaut la liberté. Et c'est cette vie là qui m'en offre le plus. Et puis j'avoue aussi que la piraterie, c'est un rêve de gosse, comme tout le monde. C'est la même chose pour ce gamin, Mugiwara, et puis pour l'autre chirurgien, ce doit être pareil. Notre génération, c'est la pire, mais c'est celle des rêves surtout.

Je continu ma petite escapade, fracassant au passage un pauv' type qu'a eu le malheur de me les briser… Ca se prend pour un caïd ! Laissez moi rire. Il est à moitié mort, ça m'a défoulé, je n'éprouve pas de culpabilité à tabasser des gars, c'est la loi du plus fort, rien n'y changera. Dans le monde, si t'es faible, on t'explose.

_23h30, dans un autre bar._

« Mouhahaha ! Allez venez mes chéries, on va passez du bon temps ensembles ! » J'observe mes hommes qui emmènent deux nanas aux gros seins à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Elles sont complètement saoules, les mecs aussi… A mon avis ils vont surement pas attendre de trouve un coin à l'abris des regards pour faire leur affaire. Tsss, irrécupérables. Je rigole à cette pensée ! Ah ah, je devrai en profiter aussi ! Les filles de cette îles semblent apprécier les pirates ! Autant se faire plaisir ! Ca fait trois semaines qu'on est en mer, et pas moyen de me soulager sur ce maudit bateau. J'attrape au vol une des serveuses qui semble aussi ivre que la moitié de la taverne et passe ma main autour de sa taille. Je choppe une autre fille tout autant éméchée et l'assoie sur mes genoux, elle se met rire comme une pintade mais j'en fais abstraction.

« Trinquons mes jolies, la vie d'un pirate, c'est la plus belle des vies !

- Oh Captain Kidd, z'ête un chic type, et sacrément bien fait, me lance la serveuse avant de vider une chope de bière.

- Ah ah, que oui, maiiiis, vous devez vous sentir bien seul sur un navire pendant tout ce temps, sans la moiiindre jolie fille pour vous divertir, me chuchote l'autre assise sur mon genou en faisant courir sur mon torse deux doigts baladeurs.

- Devriez prendre du bon temps tant qu'vous êtes là »

Elles ont raison les gamines, je me demande vivement si la serveuse à compris que je voulais faire d'elle mon quatre heure, car elle paraît trop bourrée pour piger quoi que ce soit. Par contre l'autre, c'est limite si elle me déshabille pas, j'les aime bien comme ça. Mais je suis pas comme mes abrutis d'hommes et hors de question de faire ça aux vues de tout le monde. J'attrape le poignet de la serveuse, qui pousse un petit cri de surprise tandis que l'autre me suis docilement et je me dirige vers la sortie, sous le regard pesant de Killer. Enfin, c'est vite dit, je suppose qu'il me regarde, vu qu'avec son masque, on voit rien. Bref, je suis devant la porte, quand celle-ci s'ouvre d'un coup, laissant apparaître, la personne qui m'étais sortie de la tête depuis déjà bien longtemps.

Sa casquette à fourrure blanche tachetée de noire, sa peau bronzée, malgré ses origines nordiques, ses yeux sombres ne laissant transparaître que son mépris, et son ours de compagnie sur les talons. Il semble aussi surpris que moi, le petiot, enfin j'dis petiot, mais il doit pas être bien plus jeune que moi, une année tout au plus. C'est surtout sa petite taille, et son allure frêle qui le rajeunisse ce mec là.

« Tiens donc, quelle agréable surprise, annonce-t-il, sans la moindre trace de sincérité dans son regard.

- Et beh, qu'est-ce tu fous ici Trafalgar ?

- Je vois que la politesse, c'est toujours pas ton truc. N'ai-je pas le droit de venir boire dans un bar en compagnie de mes hommes ?

- Me parle pas de politesse, si t'es venu pour te battre, chuis occupé pigé. »

Il remarque alors les deux nanas que je trimballes, ces dernières semblant bien moins assurées que tout à l'heure, suite à l'arrivée du chirurgien. C'est alors qu'un sourire fourbe se dessine sur ses minces lèvres et qu'il relève la tête vers moi quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole et de s'adresser à mes plans cul.

« Vous êtes tout à fais charmantes, mesdemoiselles, ne souhaiteriez-vous pas passer votre soirée avec un homme qui saura vous combler mieux que ce rustre ?

- Ohhh, mais… mais avec plaisir, lui répond _ma _serveuse en se détachant de _mon _étreinte, pour aller se blottir contre _cet_ enfoiré.

-Je viens aussi » Déclare l'autre nana, toute fière d'elle, rectification, elle est tout aussi défoncée que la serveuse.

« Oye Trafalgar, t'es pas sérieux j'espère.

-On ne peut plus, allez venez les filles, je connais un endroit sympas pour nous amuser » Déclare-t-il en déposant un baisé sur le haut du crane de l'autre serveuse qui rougit et glousse

Il fait demi tour et s'apprête à sortir mais je plaque ma main entre la porte et lui, faisant bien comprendre que je suis en rogne. Mais il ne s'en préoccupe même pas, passant son bras autour de la taille d'une des filles, et la pressant contre lui.

Excédé, je le vois quitter la taverne, emmenant _mes_ conquêtes dans_ son_ lit. C'est hors de question. Je sors aussi prestement du bar ou l'ambiance me file maintenant la nausée, et avant que Trafalgar ne puisse réagir, je transperce ces deux connes avec mon sabre, en utilisant mon fruit du démon. Elles s'effondrent, mortes, à terre, laissant échapper leur sang sur le sol frais. Elles n'ont même pas eu le temps de crier.

Si je ne les ai pas, personne ne les aura.

Un sentiment de puissance m'enivre, comme chaque fois que je me montre cruel et je sens mon cœur retrouver un rythme normal.

A terre, je vois le chirurgien observer les deux corps sans vie, indifférent.

« C'était pas la peine de les tuer… Je fais quoi moi maintenant, t'es pas le seul à être en manque Kidd.

- Fallait y réfléchir avant de me piquer mes conquêtes, t'as plein de greluches qui seraient prêtes à tout dans ce bar.

- Seulement, je suis du genre à convoiter uniquement ce que je ne peux avoir. »

Il s'est relevé et il m'observe un rictus méprisant collé au visage. Je pars d'un grand éclat de rire, décidément, après Mugiwara, c'est bien lui le plus intéressant de la pire génération.

« Pourquoi tu ris, Eustass ?

- Qui t'as autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom _Law_, si tu veux savoir, j'étais en train de me dire, que tu es vraiment un type intéressant, je lui répond, et je le vois tiquer à l'écoute de son prénom. Ca ne lui plaît pas, et moi je jubile.

- Tu sais, maintenant que tu les as tuée, va falloir que t'en payes le prix Captain, déclare-t-il simplement.

- Tien donc, je suis pas trop du genre à rembourser mes dettes tu sais, et que veux-tu ?

- Soulage moi. »

Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Ce type est décidément vraiment intéressant, sa politesse feinte laisse vite place à sa vraie nature, celle d'un homme égoïste, qui a l'habitude de toujours obtenir ce qu'il veut, en plus d'être vulgaire. Il n'a pas flanché, et je lis dans son regard qu'il est sérieux. Cela ne semble pas le choqué qu'il vienne de demander à un ennemi, un homme de surcroit de coucher avec lui. Il attend visiblement une réponse, et il ne doute pas une seconde que je vais refuser.

« Et tu crois que je vais te dire oui comme ça ? Trafalgar ?

- T'es dans le même état que moi, on fait d'une pierre de coup, je fais ce que j'ai à faire, tu fais ce que t'as à faire, et c'est bon.

- Je savais pas que t'étais gay.

- Une femme, un homme, je m'en fous, du moment que j'y trouve satisfaction. »

Il hausse les épaule en me répondant, ce n'est pas des paroles en l'air, il s'en fout réellement. Et je dois avouer que moi aussi, mais si je m'impose plus de limites. Qui l'aurait cru ? Le grand Captain Kidd qui se limite plus que le chirurgien de la mort, pourtant si posé et réfléchi.

Je m'approche vivement de lui et lui enserre le visage de mes mains.

« Ne viens pas te plaindre si tu as trop mal, lui dis-je en rigolant.

- Je n'attend que ça, me répond-t-il avec un sourire lubrique. »

Les deux filles que j'avais entendu discuter avaient raison, ce type est vraiment un maso, ça me plait.

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre, j'écris rapidement la suite, en attendant laissez moi un petit commentaire ^^

Question, maintenant ! Y'a-t-il un personnage en particulier qui vous fait penser à une personne que vous connaissez ? Et pour quelles raisons ? Perso, moi c'est Ace qui me fait penser à mon frère !


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici le second chapitre de ce two shot, avec un lemon bien hard. Tellement hard que je me demande si c'est vraiment moi qui l'ai écrit :0 _

_Bref, âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin, pervers(es), soyez les bienvenus ! _

_Hotaru : Ta review me fais plaisir, et voici la suite que tu m'as demandée ! Ton chat ? Au oui, c'est vrai que les chats dorment souvent hi hi ! J'adore les chats :3  
_

* * *

_00h01, sur le bateau de Kidd, dans sa chambre_

Trafalgar et moi, on vient d'arriver dans ma chambre, et dire qu'à l'origine je comptais y passer du temps avec ma serveuse et sa copine… J'aurai peut être pas dû les tuer. Ou peut être que si, passer du bon temps avec ce pirate aux grands airs, ça me va aussi. Du reste, il n'a pas prononcer un mot depuis qu'on a quitté la taverne, il n'a pas son éternel sabre non plus.

« Et Trafalgar, t'as pas peur que je te tue ? Tu n'as même pas prévenu ton ours de compagnie, et tu n'as pas non plus pris ton katana… C'est très tentant tu sais.

- Tu ne me tueras pas. »

Il m'énerve ! Pourquoi est-il tellement sûr de lui, sans son arme, je pourrai faire de lui de la bouillie ! Pourquoi est-il si calme. Alors que lui semble détendu et observe par delà ma fenêtre le ciel et la mer, moi je suis frustré et en colère. C'est alors que me vient une idée. Lui fai peur. Lentement je m'approche de lui qui scrute toujours l'horizon, et je le chope par ses bras en le plaquant contre le mur, pressant son visage contre le bois sans ménagement. Il ne réagi pas, mais je maintiens ses mains crispées dans l'étaux des miennes.

« Toujours aussi sûr de toi, _Traffy_ ? il grogne à l'entente du surnom stupide que Mugiwara lui a attribué et tente de se dégager de ma poigne, mais rien n'y fait. Niveau force brute, il n'a aucune chance. Il a beau être musclé et athlétique, je suis bien plus puissant, et il le sait.

- Lâche moi, Eustass.

- Oh et pourquoi je ferai ça ? Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais accepter ta proposition tout à l'heure ?

- Tu voudrais me faire comprendre que depuis le début tu as l'intention de me tuer, me lance-t-il, ironique.

- C'est pourtant ce qu'il se passe. »

Il se met alors à rire, et je lui enserre un peu plus les bras, si je forçe plus, les os se brisent. Il en a conscience.

« Tu n'es pas assez intelligent pour avoir tout planifié » il marmonne en grimaçant sous la douleur, dans un souffle.

C'est à mon tour de rire, ce type est vraiment insolent, ça me plaît, je vais le pousser jusqu'à l'extase de façon à ce qu'il remballe sa fierté. Je le relâche et il colle son dos au mur se massant les poignets, le regard de nouveau inexpressif.

« Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses, maintenant qu'on a joué _Law_ ? Je susurre en me collant à lui.

- Il serait temps. »

Ses yeux prennent de nouveau cette lueur ardente et luxuriante, mais il n'affiche aucun sourire. Je ne me le fais pas répéter, je plaque ses deux mains au dessus de sa tête avec l'une des miennes, attrape son menton de l'autre et l'oblige à se soulever pour l'embrasser. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais être tendre, je pense qu'il l'a bien compris, car je n'attend pas qu'il m'invite pour forcer ses lèvres et prendre possession de sa langue. Je l'embrasse férocement, dans le but de soulager toute la frustration que j'ai eu les jours derniers, et je le presse encore plus contre le mur, en l'entendant gémir. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de respirer et en ouvrant les yeux je me rend compte qu'il commence à prendre un peu plus de couleurs, tant mieux. Enfin je le libère et il relâche ses muscles, baissant la tête alors que je maintiens toujours ses bras en hauteur, m'offrant une vision plus qu'érotique de lui-même. Ce chirurgien, il sait qu'à ce moment je ne pourrai plus me retenir même s'il me le demandait ?

Décidant que le mur, ce n'est pas assez confortable, je l'attrape par un bras et le couche sur mon lit aux couvertures rouges carmin. Entre temps, son éternel sweat-shirt s'est quelque peu relevé et je peux distinguer les muscles bien dessinés de son ventre à la peau cuivrée. La lumière de mes bougies rendant le tout très excitant. Sa casquette a volé depuis bien longtemps et quelques mèches rebelles lui tombent sur le devant des yeux. Adorable. Il lève ses yeux vers moi et c'est alors que je remarque la bosse qui s'est formée entre ses jambe, un sourire carnassier se dessine sur mon visage tandis que je m'approche de lui, me positionnant au dessus de son corps longiligne.

« Je ne te laisse pas aussi indifférent que tu veux le faire paraître, on dirait, lui susurre-je à l'oreille, alors que ce dernier tourne la tête sur le coté.

-Pas vraiment non, avoue-t-il dans un demi sourire mutin. »

Je presse alors mon genoux contre son pantalon au niveau de son début d'érection, et la réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Il serre les dents pour ne pas gémir et je sens son corps se tendre alors qu'il se crispe tout contre moi. Il ne veut pas se laisser aller ? Une nouvelle fois je souris et réitère mon geste en insistant plus contre son sexe et j'obtiens ce que je souhaite, il ferme les yeux, gémit en relevant la tête et passe son bras gauche sur son visage dans le but de se cacher.

Ca fait du bien de se savoir puissant, et je sens moi aussi que je commence à être bien serré dans mes vêtements. Mais ça vaut le coup d'attendre encore un peu, rien que pour voir la tête du chirurgien essayant de se retenir.

« Connard, souffle-t-il dans un élan de bonté.

- T'apprécies, fais pas comme si c'était pas le cas. »

Et je l'embrasse à nouveau, tout en frôlant de temps en temps son entrejambe, le sentant gémir à chaque fois. Mais bon, je finis par me lasser de ces quelques coquineries, et lui enlève son sweat au couleur de son équipage, révélant enfin son torse, bien taillé et transpirant. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une brute que je n'apprécie pas les préliminaires, au contraire, c'est le moment que je préfère, lorsque ma victime résiste, mais qu'elle finit par se laisser aller. Law n'échappe pas à la règle.

Je descend doucement dans son cou, lui laissant une marque qu'il retrouvera demain matin, et je continue d'explorer son anatomie, mon corps se collant au sien. Je m'amuse quelques instant avec ses deux tétons roses et dressés. Il se tortille dans tous les sens essayant d'échapper en vain à mes dents. Il est plus sensible que beaucoup de filles à ce niveau là, c'est étrange. Et je rigole.

Enfin, je finis par avoir pitié de lui, ce qui m'arrive rarement. Lentement je me relève et lui enlève son pantalon en le regardant droit dans les yeux, pour qu'il sache qui mène ici. Son caleçon doit bien le serrer, et je le caresse à travers la pièce de tissus obtenant un nouveau gémissement étouffé suivit d'un petit « enfoiré ». Il est vraiment drôle. Enfin, je lui enlève la dernière barrière qui me séparait de mon jouet et sans crier gare j'avale son sexe fièrement dressé d'une traite, tout en guettant la réaction de mon petit brun. Il se cambre alors et je sens tous ses muscles se tendre tandis qu'il lâche un râle de plaisir qui se perd dans les murs de la chambre. Je n'attend pas plus longtemps pour continuer ma gâterie, en insistant sur son gland plus sensible, laissant ma bave couler le long de ses cuisses galbes. Avec ma main je lui masse la base de son phallus, connaissant les points les plus réceptifs. Il rejette la tête en arrière, serrant les dents et fermant les yeux, et s'accroche aux draps carmin. Je lèche son sexe dans toute sa longueur et j'accélère mon rythme, voulant l'amener à la jouissance absolue. Bientôt, sa respiration devient difficile, et il halète entre deux gémissements. Et enfin, je sens qu'il n'en peut plus, dans un cris rauque, bestial il se lâche dans ma bouche en se cambrant quelques secondes, avant de s'affaler sur le lit, à bout de force.

J'avale une partie de la substance pâteuse et réserve l'autre pour mon compagnon qui me regarde d'un drôle d'air. Je remarque alors que sous le coup du plaisir, de la bave a coulé de sa bouche, et je me fais un plaisir de lui enlever. Comme c'est mignon… Je l'embrasse à nouveau mélangeant, nos salives et lui faisant gouter sa propre semence, il grimace un peu, mais avale, docilement ce que je lui donne.

« T'es… T'es dégueulasse, me lance-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

- Ouai mais t'adores ça, » je lui répond en l'embrassant à nouveau. Il semble avoir repris ses esprits, mais moi, je ne suis pas satisfais, il s'en aperçoit en jetant un regard vers mon entrejambe.

« Tu veux peut être qu'on s'occupe de ça ? Propose-t-il d'un air neutre, même si des gouttes de sueur continuent de perler sur son cou et son front et même si une jolie teinte rouge orne ses joues. Je passe ma main sur son visage attrapant son menton et par la même occasion sa barbichette.

- T'es sûr que tu vas pas le regretter ?

- Non. »

Bon, dans ce cas, pas de raison de me retenir, j'enlève mon pantalon sous le regard attentif du médecin et me retrouve nu aussi. Il ne semble plus très certain, maintenant qu'il voit mes attributs, et je souris intérieurement, c'est encore mieux quand la proie hésite. Un vilain rictus vient se dessiner sur mon visage, alors que Law se relève pour m'embrasser, tout en massant mon sexe dur. Il est doué le médecin maso, ses mains fines et chaudes m'enserrent et je me sens divaguer, mais je me reprends. Hors de question de le laisser faire ce que _je_ lui ai fait. Je le repousse plus ou moins doucement et traverse la chambre.

« Tu fous quoi ? »

Arrivé près de mon bureau, j'ouvre un des tiroirs et en sors une bouteille rouge, du lubrifiant, ignorant la question du brun sur mon lit.

« Ah, je vois. Quelle attention… » obsrerve-t-il, ironisant.

Il me cherche ou quoi ? Si je prend la peine de chercher du lubrifiant c'est bien pour qu'il puisse poser son cul sur une chaise demain sans grimacer de douleur !

« Tu préfères peut être sans, je grogne.

- Nan ça va aller. »

Et puis j'en ai aussi marre d'attendre, et le préparer aurait pris du temps, question réglée. Je m'approche à nouveau de lui qui s'est allongé et fait couler la mixture à base d'eau dans ma main et à l'entrée rose du pirate de North Blue. Il frissonne lorsque le lubrifiant entre en contacte avec sa peau, mais ne dit rien.

Enfin, je me penche au dessus de lui, qui m'observe le regard brulant de plaisir et je le pénètre lentement, le sentant se contacter. Il place alors instinctivement ses bras fins autour de mon cou et plante ses ongles dans ma peau sous les coups de la douleur, bien qu'elle soit minime. J'ai du mal à me retenir de le malmener dès maintenant, mais je veux qu'il prenne autant de plaisir que moi, sinon ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Si l'autre ne ressent rien, je ne peux pas me sentir complet non plus. Aux pris de grands effort, j'arrive pourtant au bout, et attend quelques instant qu'il s'habitue à ma présence. C'est que je suis bien fourni et que ça doit pas faire du bien de se prendre _ça… _Mais il l'a voulu. Après quelques instants, j'entame des vas et viens en douceur, pour voir comment il réagit. Il gémit tout contre mon oreille, c'est mon signale. Je continue de le pénétrer comme ça, me délectant de ses râles et gémissements qu'il n'arrive plus à contenir. Il est tellement serré, j'arrive pas à croire ce que je suis en train de penser mais, c'est mieux qu'avec une femme. Je retourne alors mon chirurgien, et le plaque sur le ventre, pour avoir un meilleur angle et pouvoir m'enfoncer plus profondément encore en lui. Et puis, j'avoue que le voir ainsi, à ma merci, m'excite encore plus. Bientôt j'accélère mon rythme, le brutalisant un peu plus, mais il semble apprécier.

« Eu… Eustass, t'es super… super doué… » Me lance-t-il entre deux coups de reins, complètement essoufflé. Je décide alors d'aller voir s'il est de nouveau excité lui aussi, et me penche pour le masser avec ma main. Bingo, il a une nouvelle érection, et quand il sent ce que je lui fais, il se relève un peu pour que je puisse lui faire du bien à ma guise. Il ne se retient plus du tout désormais, et nos bassins bougent en même temps dans un rythme effréné et sensuel.

Je donne alors un coup plus brutal que les autres, et je le sens sous moi se cambrer et pousser un cri plus fort que les précédents. On dirait que j'ai trouvé _le _point sensible, je continue sur ma lancée, retouchant le même endroit et obtenant de nouveau une réaction délectable. Je décide alors de le retourner sur le dos, souhaitant le voir atteindre le summum de la jouissance de mes yeux. Il commence à perdre sacrément pied le Traffy, des larmes viennent perler aux coins de ses yeux, mais il ne semble même pas s'en rendre compte, tandis que je le prend comme je n'ai jamais pris personne. Des gouttes de sueur perlent dans son cou et à la base de ses cheveux, alors qu'il ferme les yeux pour mieux apprécier. Cependant je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à craquer non plus.

« Ouvre les yeux, je lui demande, je … je veux te voir ! »

Il rouvre ses yeux, emplis de luxures et de débauches et les plante dans les miens, ce que j'aime ce regard !

« Plus … plus fort ! » Me demande-t-il dans un souffle, et j'obéis à sa requête, poussant de toutes mes forces dans son pauvre corps, et déclenchant un cri rauque de sa part. Je n'ai plus rien d'humain, et lui non plus. Il attrape de nouveau mon cou et enfonce ses ongles dans ma peau, je vais avoir des marques…

La délivrance arrive, il bouge son bassin en cadence, venant frapper contre le mien, et je ne tiens plus.

« Trafalgar …

-Hummmm »

Enfin, dans un dernier coup de rein, touchant à nouveau son point si sensible, je jouis, et lâche un grognement, libérant ma semence chaude en lui.

Law, garde les yeux fermé tandis que je me répand dans ses entrailles, et c'est à son tour de se libérer à nouveau, sur mon torse… Dans un élan d'érotisme, je lèche avec mes doigts mon torse et le vois à nouveau grimacer. Finalement je m'affale à ses cotés et l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de m'endormir. Ce type là, j'ai beau réfléchir, je ne le comprends pas.

_9h14, dans la chambre de Kidd._

Je sens le soleil me caresser le visage, j'entends les vagues lécher doucement la coque du bateau et je me tourne avec un grognement, ne souhaitant pas me réveiller. Je me retrouve alors contre un corps chaud et j'ouvre les yeux. Trafalgar, il est toujours là ? Moi qui pensais que c'était un lève tôt… Peu importe, il dort comme un enfant, dos à moi, ses cheveux en batailles venant chatouiller mon nez à chacune de ses respirations. A ce moment là, il est désirable je l'avoue. En regardant dans le miroir situé juste en face de lui, je peux voir son visage, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et le corps dénudé. Ah oui, j'ai tendance à prendre toute la couette... Il a placé sa main gauche, où est joliment tatoué le mot « DEATH » contre sa joue ce qui gonfle un peu son visage lui donnant un air mutin. Lorsqu'il dort, il ressemble plus à un adolescent de quinze ans qu'à un jeune homme ayant passé la vingtaine. Dans un élan d'attention, ou peut être aussi à cause de mon désir de le posséder, et puis sûrement parce que je suis pas bien réveillé je passe mon bras gauche contre lui et l'attire à moi, le plaquant contre mon torse. Et je me rendors, bercé par la chaleur de son corps, j'ai l'esprit trop embrumé.

_9h45, toujours dans la chambre de Kidd._

Cette fois je suis bien réveillé, et le chirurgien n'est plus là, il s'est tiré ni vu ni connu, le con. J'm'en fous de toute façon. En me levant, cependant, je vois que quelque chose à été écris au savon sur mon miroir.

« On se remet ça la prochaine fois. Ciao le Kidd »

Compte sur moi Traffy.

* * *

Voilà ^^ Écris en deux jours, c'est un record je dois dire ! Bien laissez moi une chite review si le coeur vous en dit !

Question maintenant : Quel est ou a été votre arc préféré dans One Piece, et pourquoi ? Pour moi, c'est L'arc Punk Hazard qui est en cour si vous lisez les scan !


End file.
